


Rowena's Basilisk

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk(s), F/M, Flirting, Humor, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Rowena strode along the corridors of the castle, on the warpath. She turned a corner, and came face to face with Salazar, who immediately tried to hide whatever was in his hands behind his back.





	Rowena's Basilisk

**Author's Note:**

> Het: Rowena/Salazar

Rowena strode along the corridors of the castle, on the warpath. She turned a corner, and came face to face with Salazar, who immediately tried to hide whatever was in his hands behind his back.

"Salazar Slytherin," she growled.

He immediately became the picture of perfect innocence, and perhaps that had once worked on her when she had been young and naïve, but no longer.

"Where is it, you vile cur!" she snapped.

"Where is what?" he said, and began shuffling away from her, arms still hidden behind his back.

Rowena narrowed her eyes, and quick as a flash her wand was in her hand.

"Now, there is no need for that…" he wheedled, then with a yell, he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Do not think you can run from me!" she shouted, and took up the chase.

"Go get him, Ro!" Godric cried as they sprinted through the Great Hall. Even at a distance, she thought she could hear Helga's sigh of exasperation.

With a burst of speed Rowena hit Salazar with a tripping jinx just as he reached the grass. He tumbled to the ground, his precious cargo flying into the air. With a flick of her wand Rowena slowed the creature's fall. She stepped over a groaning Salazar, and caught the basilisk with her hands cupped together, wand jammed behind her ear.

"Hello there, Mama has got you now," she whispered. Beatrice hissed back up at her, tiny eyes blinking behind the protective film Rowena had invented for these very circumstances.

"But you are of the house of birds," Salazar whined pitifully. Rowena arched a brow, and not so accidentally nudged him in the side with her foot when she stepped back over him.

"Ow! Woman – the things you do to me!"

Rowena smirked. "You'll survive."

"All this – over a snake?" Godric said with disgust when she re-entered the Great Hall. Rowena glared at him, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"It is a great snake. A really, lovely, pretty snake," he corrected himself.

Salazar trailed pitifully behind her. "Please, if I could just touch her?"

She led the way to Beatrice's habitat, settled upon her desk. "Only if Beatrice says you may."

"Beatrice?" Salazar cried. "Her name is…" he paused, and hissed at Beatrice, and when Beatrice hissed back, a disgruntled expression appeared upon his face. "She does indeed claim her name is Beatrice," he reluctantly allowed.

Rowena tried, and failed to keep the smug expression off her face. They sat side by side, Salazar gently petting Beatrice, occasionally exchanging sibilant conversation with her.

"She is very intelligent, for a snake so young," he commented.

"Of course," Rowena sniffed. "I raised her."

Salazar chuckled. "You are very intelligent, as well, you know."

"I'm glad you think so. Perhaps I'll only make you sleep in the stables for one week, instead of two."

Salazar gasped, and placed a hand over his heart. "My cruel, cold wife, that you'd make me sleep in the stables at all is punishment enough. A whole week?"

"You stole Beatrice," Rowena retorted.

Salazar slipped his arm around her. "And to think, all this trouble could have been averted, if only I'd stolen you instead."

"Ha, as if you could." Rowena allowed him to kiss her on the cheek, and then she turned to whisper into his ear. "It is rather cold tonight, and I'll need someone to keep the bed warm. Perhaps your week of punishment could start tomorrow?"

"I'll take whatever respite you grant me," Salazar declared, and she allowed him to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
